


Fancomic: He Never Forgets

by molamola_K



Category: Thorne
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight crossover with Blitz(2011).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: He Never Forgets

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

크로스오버라고 하기엔 미묘해서 블리츠 태그는 생략.  
대충 그리긴 했지만 필의 문신을 그려서 미션 클리어의 기분을 느꼈었다.

 

 


End file.
